First Impressions
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Set about one year after Despicable Me 2 and coincides with Despicable Me 3. Gru and Lucy are happily married and enjoying every minute of their life with Margo, Edith, and Agnes. But, will a new addition in the family stir up trouble with the girls, or will everyone's life change for the better? Includes minor Dr. Nefario X Gru's mother. Rated K for mentions of character death.


**First Impressions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters of** ** _Despicable Me._** **They belong to Illumination, and thus, I am merely using them for a non-profit story meant purely for entertainment before the third movie comes out on June 30** **th** **! Enjoy and read the author's note at the end for any further notes!**

"Pink!" Agnes shouts, pointing to a pink splash of color on the paper in Margo's hands.

"Nuh-uh! Black would be a _way_ better color!" Edith disagrees, tugging the paper in question away from Agnes' reach while sticking her tongue out at her younger sister.

"Guys, cut it out," Margo warns, trying to keep the paper in her own hands and not let her sisters rip the piece of paper in half with their incessant tugging.

"Pink!" Agnes re-starts her argument, her innocent, brown eyes enlarging into what Gru calls her "pleading kitten eyes".

"Black!" Edith shouts over her, trying her best to talk louder than Agnes as they continue arguing.

"Pink!"

"Black!"

"Pink!"

"Black!"

"Enough!" Margo shouts, barely able to keep her voice from containing any anger. "What is wrong with you two?" the fifteen-year-old inquires, wondering how a piece of paper had driven them to this.

"Gurls, what seems to be the big dealio?" Gru anxiously questions as he practically vaults up the stairs to his daughters' room from the living room downstairs.

"Yeah. We heard screaming from all the way downstairs," Lucy adds in as she comes into the bedroom the three girls share about twenty seconds after Gru.

The three girls instantly quiet down before they swap looks as if to try and place the blame for their parents where blame is due.

Eventually, Margo breaks the silence, her voice level and not containing any real hints of emotion within her tone.

"We were trying to pick out a color for the nursery," she admits, pushing her glasses up a little on her face before she hands the heavily debated piece of paper over to Gru.

Gru looks between the paper and his girls with a shocked look on his face that slowly curves into a smile.

"You gurls were arguing about what color to paint the nursery?" the once supervillain asks in shock, though at this point into fatherhood, he realizes he should never be quite surprised by his three little kittens.

"Yes," Agnes quietly adds in, looking down at her socked feet like she does when she is nervous or upset.

Lucy comes over beside Gru, and the husband and wife begin to look at the piece of paper filled with swatches of paint colors with several colors circled and commented on by the girls, each different handwriting prominent over the page.

 _Gender neutral; works good for all babies_ is written in Margo's calligraphy-like cursive handwriting across the color swatches of green, yellow, and even purple that she likes on the piece of paper.

 _Black is best for a baby who wants to become a ninja like me_ can be seen in Edith's blocky, dark handwriting on the piece of papers surrounding the black splash on the edge of the spectrum.

Pink can work well for any baby! It's light and soft, just like a unicorn or baby!

Courtesy of Agnes, the comment encloses all of the shades of pink in a curving fashion as the youngest of Gru and Lucy's daughters did not want to bleed her writing into any of the other colors surrounding the pink swatches on the paper.

And the comments on the paper alone are enough to make Lucy and Gru smile sweetly at the three girls looking excitedly up at them with eyes as round as the moon Vector once stole from Gru.

Lucy scoops Agnes up in a hug before wrapping her arms around Edith and Agnes in turn, making sure not to crush her unborn child or three growing girls in the process.

"You three are so sweet! But, you know your new brother or sister won't be here for at least another four months," the redhead grins at the three of them, pressing a kiss to each of their heads in turn.

"We know!" Edith assures, beginning to get into her ninja pose as she takes the piece of paper back from Gru. "Margo said it was a secret mission we could work on together!" the middle daughter continues to explain, earning her a light elbow in the ribs from Margo.

"We just wanted to help you prepare for the baby, what with work at the AVL taking up most of the week while we're at school and then having to take care of us at night," Margo sensibly explains their reasoning for trying to get a head-start on trying to paint their new sister's or brother's nursery for their parents.

"It sounded like so much fun! My unicorn was going to help, too!" Agnes widely grins as she speaks in an excited tone before showing her parents how she has given her pink and white unicorn a painter's cap, courtesy of one of the minions making her a small cap out of some leftover felt.

"That's great, gurls. Really. I am quite impressed," Gru begins, before turning into the part of the conversation that has perplexed him the entire time. "But, how did you intend on painting the nursery? You gurls don't have the ability to drive yourselves to the nearest hardware store, nor do you know how to paint," the once nefarious supervillain continues, addressing the part of the plan that does not make sense to him.

"Dr. Nefario or Nana said they would take us to get paint when we needed a ride," Margo explains, as her younger sisters did not know of that portion of her plan.

Nana is what the girls call Gru's mother now that they have an amazing relationship with both Gru and his mom. Sometimes when Gru and Lucy go on a date or want a relaxing evening at home by themselves, the girls will go over to their Nana's house to spend the night playing games, watching movies, or running around outside with Nana watching them with a smile on her face. Some days she wished Gru had been able to meet his twin brother, but he had gone and lived with Gru's dad as part of a custody agreement made when they divorced not soon after Gru and Dru turned two.

"Well, that sure was nice of them to offer," Lucy admits, going over and sitting on Margo's bed as the baby begins to kick and move around, making it uncomfortable to continue standing.

"Indeed. I am never ceased to be impressed by you gurls. Now then, let us look at the colors on the paper to try and decide on a color both Lucy and the baby will like," Gru mediates, moving to sit over on Edith's bed, making Margo, Edith, and Agnes swarm over to try and help their mother and father pick out a color for the newest addition to the family's nursery.

With three pairs of eyes staring over his shoulder- four if you count Lucy on the next bed over- Gru lets out a big sigh and focuses his eyes on the paper in question. His blue eyes begin to focus on first the colors, and then the annotations made by Agnes, Edith, and Margo in the margins, or all over the page in the case of Edith. Agnes leans her head on Gru's shoulder, and Lucy begins to think, not for the first time, that Gru is going to make an amazing father to their newest child. If the interactions she has seen these past years between Gru and his girls are anything to go by, Lucy knows that Gru will easily adapt to having one more child in his life to take care of and raise.

"Okie-dokie. Here's the plan!" Gru excitedly begins, curling the paper up between his hands and dropping a soft kiss to Agnes' forehead before tugging gently on Edith's favorite pink knit hat in addition to wrapping an arm around Margo's shoulders. "While all of your ideas are truly fantastic, gurls," he softly starts to explain, not wanting to hurt any of his daughters' feelings. "I have to admit that Margo's idea to do a gender-neutral color is the best option since we do not know yet whether or not you gurls are having a younger sister or brother," the once super-villain continues as he makes up his mind.

Margo's face breaks into a smile as she squeezes her father's shoulder in pure excitement that he appreciated and loved her idea enough to follow her idea on what his only biological child's nursery should look like.

"So, here's what our mission for today is, Edith. Since I know you love a mission, kitten," Gru smiles, and Edith can't help but pull her pink knit hat over her eyes.

"And, Agnes, you can help us choose the color, too, because we'll need all the help we can get," Lucy assures from her position on the other bed as she smiles over at her black-haired daughter as the unicorn loving seven-year-old swings her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed she, Gru, and her sisters are sitting on.

"Really?" Agnes questions, her brown eyes lighting up as she realizes how important a decision has been placed on her, Margo, and Edith.

"Really," Gru and Lucy speak together, and Agnes begins bouncing excitedly on the bed before remembering what Gru had told them about their beds.

It was very unlikely that they would blow up, but it was still always a miniscule possibility.

"But of course, gurlie. You know I love your opinion, Agnes," Gru assures, taking his daughter's hand in his own.

"I think the nursery should be green!" Edith speaks up from Gru's other side, pointing to her favorite shade of green on the paper over Margo's hand and Gru's arm.

"That is a good color to me. Lucy?" Gru speaks up, taking the paper from his lap and handing it over to his wife of just over a year.

"I like green, but I don't know if forest green is the best choice for a neutral color, Edith, sweetie. It feels more of a boy color to me for a nursery," Lucy admits, and Edith blows a piece of blonde hair out of her face before crossing her arms in brief misunderstanding.

"I like green," she grumbles, playing with a string on her pink sweater.

"Oh, honey, I know you do, but I was just making a general statement. I think green is a lovely color," Lucy amends, not wanting Edith to feel insulted or that she shouldn't like green.

"What about yellow?" Agnes suggests, her small voice speaks up, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkle at the idea.

"Yellow. Why yellow, Agnes?" Margo inquires, a smile on her face as she stands up from the bed and then goes over to sit next to her youngest sister.

"Well, I was thinking that yellow would be good for a baby, because…" Agnes starts off, taking a breath before running the next part all together. "Because yellow is the color of sunshine and also is the color of the minions and I thought we could paint the nursery to look like a minion where the new baby won't be afraid when our brother or sister sees a swarm of minions outside the crib," the youngest Gru rambles, and sounding like a high-speed train as all of the words come smashed together and at such a fast pace that Gru can't help but laugh at his unicorn-loving daughter's incredibly fast speech and idea.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Agnes," Gru praises his youngest, pressing a kiss to Agnes' head before standing up from the bed and scooping her up into his arms. "What do you say, Lucy?" he addresses to his wife, seeing his red-haired partner standing up from Margo's bed before taking Edith's hand in her own.

"I say it's a great idea, partner. Now, shall we take a vote real fast?" Lucy agrees, and she begins to walk towards the bedroom door to exit the girls' room.

"I vote yes for yellow," Margo says with a smile, getting her phone out to text her best friend Avery, who most definitely is _not_ her boyfriend, to tell him that they finally decided on a color for her new sibling's nursery.

It is not as if Margo is not attracted to Avery or vice-versa. No, that cannot be said about the two fifteen-year-olds. What can be said, though, is that Gru firmly believes that fifteen is too young for his oldest daughter to date, even though Lucy assured Gru that Margo is a very intelligent girl that would not do anything stupid or self-harming while on a date. Gru still doesn't want to see Margo dating, but he has never revealed the exact reason why to neither Lucy nor Margo. He doesn't want to see his precious little girl get hurt by another jerk like El Macho's son Antonio had been. Freezing the twerp's head was a light punishment in Gru's opinion; he felt like doing a lot worse to the kid, such as sending him to live on the moon with Vector.

"Edith, what do you have to say?" Gru asks, hoisting Agnes up higher on his hip where she can climb onto his back and hold onto his shoulders like a baby monkey would once he or she got too big to hang from his or her mother's chest.

Margo watches a lot of animal documentaries, thus why Gru has so much obscure animal knowledge in his brain nearly twenty-four/seven.

"I guess yellow would be okay, but I still think black would have made a sweet ninja room," Edith answers, picking up her backpack from the hook in their room that is filled with anything she could need on an outing to any store.

Such items include her katana, which was a gift from Gru for her tenth birthday, bug spray (for some reason), and a secret stash of jerky and water in case she got hungry or thirsty at the mall or another store while Agnes and Lucy tried on about twenty dresses apiece during the four girls in Gru's life self-appointed shopping day. Let's just say the youngest of the three sisters and their new mom loved shopping more than Margo and Edith ever would, unless comics are involved for Edith or books are involved for Margo.

"Yes, well maybe your new sister or brother will want to be a ninja like you, so you can help us pick out ninja-appropriate clothes, Edith," Lucy suggests, and Edith's blue eyes light up like starts and she pumps on hand in the air in excitement.

"Now then, to the store!" Gru excitedly shouts before he takes off running, making Agnes squeal from his back as she digs her fingers into his grey sweater to hold on as he races around like a horse- or a race unicorn as Agnes is intent on calling him when he prances around with her on his shoulders or back.

With that, the family of five- soon to be six- piles into the Grumobile as the girls have deemed it to go and get paint and other supplies to build the nursery and give it some character for the new baby.

About four and a half months later, Gru and Lucy welcome their first biological child into the world. Agnes, Edith, and Margo stayed with Dr. Nefario and Gru's mother while Lucy and Gru were at the hospital. Surprising to everyone, Gru had a twin brother named Dru that appeared in their family not long after painting the nursery, and he insisted on being at the hospital in case his brother and sister-in-law needed anything before the girls, Dr. Nefario, and Dru and Gru's mother came to the hospital to meet the newest addition to the family.

"Go back two spaces, Margo! HA!" Edith laughs as Margo moves her game piece forward on some old board game the three of them are playing that they found in Nana's closet.

"I'm going backwards, Edith. Maybe you'll get a three and have to go all the way back to start," Margo teases lightly, earning her a stuck out tongue from Edith in retaliation.

"I thought big sisters were supposed to let their little sisters win at board games to instill their confidence," Edith tries to make Margo feel bad about saying that, but little does she know that act doesn't work on her older sister.

"That's what parents are supposed to do, and you're not two, Edith," Margo grins at Edith, and Agnes starts to laugh at the exchange between her older sisters as Margo tucks a piece of her long, brown hair behind the "leg" of her glasses.

Edith lets out an exasperated breath through her mouth, and rolls the pair of dice just as the phone rings in Nana's kitchen.

"Nefario, get the phone, Pooh Bear!" Gru's mother calls from the laundry room where she is taking some towels out of the washer in order to put them in the dryer for the girls' baths tonight.

"I will, dearest!" Dr. Nefario calls out, getting up from the couch where he was watching the girls play the old board game he enjoyed playing when he was young.

Oh, how long ago that had been.

For being an older man, Dr. Nefario is actually pretty quick on his feet, a physical attribute he associates with being Gru's assistant evil villain for so many years. Having to be ready to go on the run at any time would do that to a person's body, allow them faster reflexes in case the need ever arose to make a quick getaway. The scooter idea several years ago when he decided to resign momentarily to work for El Macho had been an idea for a dramatic exit, but it didn't go quite the way the doctor had wanted, leading to Dr. Nefario's exit from the secret headquarters taking more than an hour.

"Hello?" Nefario answers the phone, and is shocked to hear Dru's voice on the other line.

Dr. Nefario still does not know how caller ID works, even after several lessons from the girls and Gru. The ex-supervillain also didn't know the first thing about caller ID and didn't know how to fix the Wi-Fi without Kevin or the other minions until Margo, Edith, and even little Agnes taught him everything he could ever want to know and more. And, if they taught him how to text without him taking ten minutes to type out "Hello, Lucy. Wanna go on a date tonight?", well then that was Gru's business.

"Oh, hey there, Dr. Nefario! Where's Mom?" Dru begins to inquire, wondering why Gru's assistant answered the phone to their mother's house.

"In the laundry room putting towels on to dry for the girls' baths this evening," Dr. Nefario states with no real emotion before getting to what he believes is the reason for Dru calling. "Is there something you needed, Dru? A certain message from Gru and Lucy, perhaps?" the once evil scientist questions, wanting to wrap the conversation up where he can teach the girls how to play Spades now that Agnes is a bit older and won't get either confused or frustrated by the rules.

"Oh, right! That _is_ why I called!" Dru excitedly says, his face lighting up across town. "You must be a genius, Dr. Nefario!" he admits, and said doctor can hear the overall fascination in the younger man's voice.

"Hardly. I believe the comparison of my intelligence being higher than perceived by most people is due to another factor entirely," Dr. Nefario smirks, and he has to keep himself from laughing at his own cruel joke.

Who knew Dr. Nefario could be such a savage person in his own right?

"Anyway, here's the dealio. Gru wants the girls, you, and Mom to come up to the hospital. The baby was just born, and they're taking the little bean to get cleaned up before my nieces get here," Dru _finally_ addresses his real reason for calling.

"A boy or a girl?" Dr. Nefario asks, clearly intrigued about the answer to said question, as most days- okay, all of them- he considers Gru's girls to be his grandchildren as he has none of his own by blood.

"Gru said not to tell you. It's a surprise, I guess," Dru starts to say, only to be cut off by the proud father himself.

"I didn't even tell Dru, Dr. Nefario, because I knew he wouldn't be able to resist blabbing it to the whole world!" Gru shouts from the background, and Nefario is pretty sure he can hear Lucy shushing both Gru and Dru from the background and then saying that they'll scare the new baby.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," Dr. Nefario tells both the excited father and ecstatic uncle of the new baby before setting the phone back in its cradle on the wall. "Girls, grab your coats and gifts. Your new baby sibling has arrived," he softly says to the three ecstatic girls who instantly start to cheer excitedly, screaming at a decibel that makes Nefario's hearing aid squeal.

The board game is abandoned faster than any other game or toy in the world, and the three sisters are in the car within two minutes, an all-time record.

When Agnes, Edith, Margo, Gru's mother, and Dr. Nefario reach the hospital, all three girls run through the corridor and down the maternity ward to find the room Lucy and Gru are in to find their parents and new sister or brother.

"Don't knock anyone over!" Gru's mother calls after them, making sure to get the room number from one of the nurses at the information desk before she and Dr. Nefario walk hand in hand towards the room where Lucy and Gru can be located.

As for Margo, Edith, and Agnes, the three excited sisters race down the hallways, all employing different strategies for looking for their parents. Margo scans the charts near the doors for Lucy's name; Edith, meanwhile, zips by each room and sticks a portion of her head in the door to see if she can spot either Gru or Lucy. Agnes, on the other hand, sticks to looking for their Uncle Dru as they continue to rush down the hallway.

"There they are!" Edith shouts before being shushed by Margo as the middle sister catches sight of Gru coming out of a room holding a bottle of water in his hand as he goes to fill it up at the water fountain nearby.

"There's the gurls," Gru mumbles under his breath, knowing those excited screams anywhere, as they are the same ones his daughters use when wanting to go to Super Silly Fun Land. "Whoa, hold the horses," he laughs, catching Edith and Agnes in his arms as they skid to a halt and almost crash into his super long legs.

"We can't!" Edith counters, squeezing her dad in a hug as he wraps an arm around each of the precious girls in his arms.

"We're so excited!" Agnes adds in, her face lighting up as she thinks that she is actually a big sister for real now, and that she is no longer the youngest in the family.

"Nana and Dr. Nefario could hardly get us to wait the fifteen minutes it took to drive here. If they had let us use the jetpacks, we could have been here in five," Margo makes known to her father, a smirk on her face.

"Margo, what have I told you? No flying a jet pack until you have a driver's license for a car first," Gru laughs, pressing a kiss to his strong-willed daughter's head. "Now, come. Would you like to meet your new baby brother?" Gru smiles at the announcement that he has everything in life he could possibly want.

His three beautiful girls that he wouldn't trade for the world, his amazing wife Lucy, and now a new baby boy that was half of him and half of Lucy. Life couldn't get any better for the once notorious supervillain.

"Come in, girls," Lucy calls quietly from inside the room where she doesn't make her son cry at the sudden loudness of his mother's voice.

The three daughters of Lucy and Gru don't have to be told twice; Edith and Agnes jump down from Gru's arms and follow Margo into the hospital room to see their mother and new baby brother.

"He's so handsome," Agnes speaks up, seeing her baby brother for the first time, and she finds herself wondering if this is how Margo felt when she and Edith were born eleven and seven years ago.

"Hey, he looks just like you, Gru!" Edith announces, taking in her brother's facial features that include big, blue eyes and one of the longest noses Edith has ever seen on a baby.

"Well, except for his hair," Margo laughs as she coos over her baby brother, stroking a soft hand through his fiery red patch of hair that has already covered his small head. "What's his name?" she inquires, looking between Gru and Lucy with a smile larger than any one Gru has ever seen and with tears in her eyes.

Gru begins to wonder if Margo was like this when her birth mother and father introduced her to Edith and Agnes all those years ago before they were put up for adoption due to the death of their parents in a terrible car accident that none of the girls wish to talk about. For one thing, Agnes had been too young to even remember most things about their parents, and only really relied on memories Edith and Margo had or on the few pictures Margo had managed to keep of them in Ms. Hattie's Home for Girls.

"We were thinking Oliver," Lucy admits to her daughters as they all still continue to fawn over the baby nestled safely in Lucy's soft embrace.

"Oliver, hey there, buddy," Edith coos, reaching over and dangling her fingers over Oliver's face, almost as if he is a cat and she is holding a piece of string she wants him to catch.

Oliver seems entranced by his older sister's fingers, following them with his bright blue eyes before he reaches up and grabs Edith's fingers with as much force as his tiny hands can muster. Edith laughs and presses a kiss to his little hand before whispering something in his ear.

"You have the makings of a great ninja, Oliver. You and me, we'll take the world by storm, kid," Edith tells Oliver, and she begins to formulate a plan for his ninja training.

"Agnes, would you like to hold him?" Gru inquires, knowing that Agnes has never had the privilege of getting to hold a baby since she is the youngest in the family and Gru does not have any friends that have had babies for Agnes to hold.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Agnes squeals, and then she remembers how quiet Dr. Nefario and Nana told her she would have to be in the car.

"Okay. Come here, little Oliver Calvin. It is time to come and meet your sister Agnes," Gru softly explains to his small son who can fit in the crook of one of Gru's arms. "Agnes, kitten, go sit in the chair over there and I'll bring him to you," the ecstatic father instructs as he bounces Oliver in his arms as he waits for Agnes to sit down in the chair on the other side of the room. Edith and Margo, meanwhile, talk animatedly to Lucy, with Margo taking out her cell phone to send out mass texts to her friends, including Avery and her best girl friend, Carly.

Agnes obediently sits down, her knees pressed together in the chair as she excitedly fidgets her hands, not sure what is going to happen and how she is supposed to hold a baby properly. Sure, she has had dolls over the years, but they don't compare to having a real baby to hold and hope you didn't drop. And that is what worries Agnes the most about having a younger brother now. It wasn't that she was afraid he would steal all the attention away from her since he was now the youngest. It wasn't that she was afraid he would give her cooties, because Agnes was way past that stage in life if she ever went through that phase in the first place. It wasn't that she thought Gru and Lucy would love Oliver better since he is their biological son and not adopted like herself, Edith, and Margo. It was due to the fact that Agnes did not want to hurt her innocent little brother, her precious Oliver that she would help raise and protect with her life like Margo and Edith used to protect her from Miss Hattie.

"Now, Agnes, hold your hands in a cradle shape," Gru starts to instruct. "There you go," he softly praises, glad to see that Agnes is taken immediately to preparing to hold a baby. "Now, I'm going to set Oliver down in your arms. Place one of your hands under his head to prop him up, and then you can hold him on your own," Gru continues, lowering Oliver down after pressing a kiss to his son's forehead, his son's warm head and calming scent making Gru feel entirely at peace.

Agnes holds her breath as Gru places Oliver in her arms, and she takes to holding a baby like a fish takes to water or like how a young lioness takes to hunting with her pride. She cups her hand around Oliver's head, running her small fingers through his red hair. Gru can't help but smile over at his youngest daughter holding his only son, and Margo starts taking pictures on her phone in order to send some to her friends in addition to saving some on her computer to order for the living room when they all go back home together with baby Oliver. Gru is so caught up in watching Agnes play with Oliver's fingers while Margo tickles his toes and Edith starts to try and make him gurgle while acting out her famous ninja skills that she can't wait to show him and help him with when he is older. The ex-supervillain almost jumps in the air when he hears another familiar voice behind him.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Gru's mother says from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugs him for the first time in what has felt like years.

However, ever since the girls came along in his life, Gru has gotten many more hugs from his mother than he ever did during his childhood, and he couldn't really blame his mother for being heartbroken during his childhood with losing his father to divorce and losing Dru as well.

"Thanks, Mom," Gru smiles, hugging his mother back. "He really is something, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Little Oliver is a very handsome lad," Gru's mom continues before throwing in a little bit of her wry humor. "Good thing he takes mostly after Lucy in the look department. His father's not the most handsome man in the world," she laughs, and Gru can't help but sigh at his mother's humor.

"Gee, thanks, Mom."

"I would say that Oliver has made a very good first impression on the girls, Gru," Lucy speaks up from the bed as she watches Margo gently pick Oliver up from Agnes' arms and holding the baby before bouncing him around a little bit to try and keep him from crying at being away from his mother for so long.

"Yes. The gurls seem to be completely enamored over him," Gru smiles, pressing a kiss to Lucy's cheeks and resting his chin on her shoulder. "And I am so proud of you, Lucy," he praises, blue eyes sparkling as he thinks of all they went through to get to this moment.

"Hmm. Thank you. Now, I think when we get home you can get up and check on Oliver for that first night at our house," Lucy grins, feeling completely exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Wha-? Okay, Lucy. I do believe I owe you," Gru admits, and he moves to sit down on the corner of the bed beside his wife, just enjoying watching his family as his girls, Dr. Nefario, and his mother fawn over baby Oliver Calvin Gru.

The Gru family's love has always been boundless and limitless, but it can be said the love multiplied by one hundred that day as everyone regarded and adored the blessing that came to them after nine long months of waiting.

 **Author's Note: And there it is: my first** ** _Despicable Me_** **FanFiction! I hope everyone enjoyed; I always appreciate and love reviews on any of my works, especially on my first story in a fandom. With this being said, I really would appreciate hearing from you, my dear readers! Yes, I am implying that this story takes place before and after the new movie** ** _Despicable Me 3,_** **no matter what may or may not happen in the third installment to the franchise. Now, for the question I know I will probably get from some readers. Why do I hint at the fact that Lucy could be pregnant before and during** ** _Despicable Me 3_** **when she does not appear to be in any of the trailers? Well, that answer is straightforward, in my opinion. Most movies aimed mainly for children- though I am 17 and still intend to go see the new movie with my friends and sister- do not show main female characters from the chest/waist down or show them when they are visibly pregnant, such as the case with Ariel in** ** _Little Mermaid 2,_** **or even Perdita in** ** _101 Dalmatians._** **So, that concludes my theory as to why Lucy and Gru could have a baby at the end of** ** _Despicable Me 3._** **Also, did anyone catch my iCarly reference I threw in the story? I hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope to hear from you soon! Enjoy your morning, afternoon, or night! I may eventually write more for this fandom if I have the time between school which starts in August (But I have summer work for school) and then my other stories that I have started or planned. Until next time, my dear and amazing readers!**


End file.
